Crônicas Alquímicas
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Coletânea de Drabbles sobre Fullmetal Alchemist e seus personagens; diversos temas. Fandaugthers, fansons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) não me pertence. Todos os créditos são de Hiromu Arakawa. Personagens originais são de minha autoria.

* * *

**N/A:** Trata-se de uma coletânea de crônicas dedicadas à todos os personagens/casais dessa série.

* * *

**Crônicas Alquímicas**

Inverno – Royai

O auge do inverno chegava sempre em dezembro. O mês em que as árvores ficavam secas, o céu tornava-se branco e gélido, e as ruas uniam-se ao céu em sua brancura. Crianças brincavam de construir iglus, bonecos de neve ou criavam sua própria guerra por um mundo mais bonito. As chaminés das casas trabalhavam arduamente para manter o ambiente interno aconchegante, e não era diferente na última casa da viela de Central City.

O chá estava pronto e o cheiro se espalhava pela sala arrumada. Um cão de tamanho mediano estava deitado no tapete próximo à porta, sonolento. Black Hayate sempre ficava preguiçoso no inverno. De repente, o cão colocou-se em pé e começou a latir e se roçar na porta da frente. Riza Hawkeye deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou mais água para ferver.

Roy Mustang abriu a porta da frente de rompante. Chutou o beiral do chão para tirar a neve de seus sapatos e entrou, saudando Black Hayate com um cafuné entre as orelhas. Ele espirrou em seguida.

- Porcaria de inverno – o moreno resmungou enquanto tirava o sobretudo e o pendurava atrás da porta.

- Avisei você para se agasalhar mais – comentou a loira da cozinha. Observou Roy entrar no ambiente e encostar o ombro contra a parede, visivelmente incomodado.

- Não adianta. – rolou os olhos e fungou um pouco. – Odeio essa porcaria de estação.

Riza não respondeu e continuou a preparar o chá, agora cortando alguns limões. Segurou um sorriso ao sentir os braços fortes de Roy a abraçarem e o queixo do moreno apoiar-se em sua cabeça. Ela apenas esperou e ele logo começou a contar sobre a situação no quartel.

As coisas funcionavam até bem desde a saída da loira. Tinha colocado Breda e os demais para a informar se Roy vadiasse demais no trabalho. Aparentemente, Mustang ainda não desconfiava de nada.

Depois de servir o chá para a gripe do coronel, ambos se sentaram juntos ao sofá em frente à lareira. Riza estava encaixada entre as pernas dele e descansava a cabeça sobre o peito do moreno. Black Hayate estava aos pés do sofá, mastigando um osso de pano:

- Sinto sua falta – disse ele, chamando a atenção de Hawkeye. Ela sentiu a mão esquerda dele descer para sua barriga e ficar lá, alisando-a cuidadosamente. – No quartel.

Ela sorriu e bebeu um pouco de chá antes de responder:

- Achei que ficaria feliz por não ter quem ficasse acordando-o para trabalhar.

Roy fez uma cara de mágoa:

- Assim você magoa meus sentimentos, tenente!

Ela se virou para ele e deitou-se de frente contra seu corpo, deixando a xícara de chá na mesinha de centro:

- Eu sequer sabia que você tinha, Flame Alchemist – continuou provocando.

Ele, por sua vez, estreitou os olhos e escorregou até ficar deitado no sofá com Riza por cima de si:

- Eu só mostro para você, Hawkeye – ele disse – E ainda desconfia de mim?

A loira apoiou os braços no sofá ao lado da cabeça dele:

- Eu confio. – sorriu um pouco. – Desconfiando.

- Típico de você.

Riza relaxou de volta aos braços de Roy e ambos se beijaram demoradamente. O beijo teve que ser interrompido abruptamente para que Mustang virasse o rosto para o lado e espirrasse, o que causou risos na mulher:

- Mas que diabos! – exclamou tentando esfregar o nariz.

Riza tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o nariz de Roy, ainda rindo um pouco:

- Não acha melhor ver um médico?

Teve que conter outra risada ao ver a expressão do moreno. Roy Mustang, Coronel do Exército Amestrino, ver um médico por causa de uma _gripe_? Aliás, de uma gripe que nem era uma gripe em si?

- Você só pode estar brincando, Riza – ele fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

- Sim, estou – ela voltou, mais uma vez, para o seu ninho.

Resolvendo entrar na provocação também, Roy disse:

- Se bem que é melhor que fiquemos afastados. Não quer empestear você com os germes...

- Minha imunidade é bem eficiente, obrigada. – rebateu ela. Roy riu um pouco.

- Mas nessas condições... – ele coçou a lateral do rosto.

- Eu não estou doente, Roy Mustang.

Ela o beliscou:

- Ai! Riza! – ele massageou o peito beliscado. – Só estou preocupado com a sua saúde.

- "Minhas condições" estão perfeitas, _coronel_. Na realidade, sinto-me mais saudável do que antes.

Roy puxou Riza novamente para seus braços e encaixou seu rosto contra os cabelos dela:

- Eu sei, é verdade – sorriu, deliciando-se com o aroma característico de sua companheira. – Aliás – começou, alisando a pele clara dela – sua pele parece mais macia.

Riza sorriu:

- Gracia comentou algo assim.

- Hum...

Roy desceu seus carinhos para as costas de Riza. Ficaram novamente em silêncio, escutando o som do vento cantar do lado de fora. Provavelmente aquela noite seria mais fria do que as anteriores. O moreno desejou internamente que não precisasse sair em busca de comidas exóticas para sua mulher.

Pelo menos, pensou ele, esta noite ele poderia dormir agarrado à ela sem receber alguns protestos por segura-la com muita força. Para Roy, o inverno era a pior estação de todas, pois sentia-se prejudicado a todo momento, inclusive na hora de dormir.

Odiava ter que usar várias camadas de roupa, odiava o fato de que suas luvas ficavam mais frias com a temperatura, e odiava infinitamente o colchão gelado na hora de se deitar.

Mas, pelo menos, ele podia encarar o copo como meio cheio. Riza, durante o inverno, o abraçava mais e se aconchegava com frequência contra o corpo dele sempre que algum vento mais gélido passava. Mustang _adorava_ isso.

Alguns minutos depois, Roy constatou que Riza estava dormindo em seu corpo. Com cuidado, ele a acomodou contra seu peito e ergueu-a no colo, saindo do sofá. Black Hayate levantou também, mas segurou um latido ao ver o olhar de Roy. Com um estalar de dedos, a lareira apagou.

Levou Riza para o quarto e a colocou na cama com cuidado, observando a pequena saliência no ventre da loira. Não pôde conter o sorriso. Era impossível não sorrir diante daquele pequeno milagre, crescendo e crescendo na barriga de Riza:

- Roy?

A voz de Hawkeye o despertou de seus devaneios:

- Você não vem?

Ela lhe esticou a mão. Mustang pegou-a entre as suas e num estante já estava aninhado com _sua_ amada; ela com os braços atados ao redor do seu tronco. Inverno: sempre um motivo a mais para abraça-la.

* * *

_Se acharem esta fanfic digna de um comentário, não hesitem em fazê-lo, por favor! Deixarão uma autora extremamente feliz!  
Espero que tenham gostado, e aguardem o próximo capítulo! 3_

_Beijos,_

**Bella-Tayoukai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) não me pertence. Todos os créditos são de Hiromu Arakawa. Personagens originais são de minha autoria.

* * *

**N/A:** Trata-se de uma coletânea de crônicas dedicadas à todos os personagens/casais dessa série. Estou quase terminando de rever o anime clássico e tive uma súbita inspiração para escrever algo EdWin! Confesso que não ficou exatamente como eu esperava, mas espero esteja do agrado de vocês. Uma coisa que eu queria dizer é que... bom, como o Brotherhood mostrou, Ed e a Winry tiveram dois filhos, mas os nomes e as idades não foram contados (não que eu saiba), por isso batizei o mais velho de William e o mais novo (que colocarei em outra drabble) de Leonard. Lógico que não ficou "exatamente" como eu queria, mas sinceramente espero que gostem. Ah, e claro que o Roy e a Riza ficaram juntos, não mostrando os dois evidentemente como um casal (mas quem precisa, visto que o mangá INTEIRO teve royai descarado? HAHAHA!), mas como na minha outra fanfic, Wildest Expectation, também fiz os dois terem uma filha. Vou explorar mais o lado paternal/maternal dos personagens sem exagerar e (tentar) sem OOCzá-los.

Enfim, aproveitem o capítulo! 3

* * *

**Crônicas Alquímicas**

_Inverno_ – EdWin

Rizenbool era uma cidade pacata e rural no interior de Amestris. Não havia a agitação das cidades maiores, o ar era mais puro e saudável e a natureza purificava o horizonte soberano. Até mesmo no inverno, a cidade era convidativa e aconchegante. Os campos outrora verdes como esmeralda eram brancos como nuvens, unindo-se ao céu com maior perfeição do que em Central City, por exemplo. O nascer do sol parecia uma pintura, sua perfeição instigava até as mais jovens crianças a acordarem cedo para recepciona-lo. Bom, talvez nem todos.

Duas pessoas estavam enroladas em quatro cobertas grossas. O homem, loiro e alto, abraçava o travesseiro e dormia de bruços. A mulher, mais delicada e esguia, repousava sobre as costas largas do marido. Seus braços estavam enrolados no tronco trabalhado de Edward Elric, enquanto seus cabelos longos e amarelos formavam uma cachoeira até o colchão.

Um feixe de luz atravessou a madeira da veneziana da porta e acertou em cheio a pálpebra sonolenta de Winry. Ela a forçou e tentou esconder o rosto nas costas de Ed, mas logo em seguida o despertador tocou.

- Winry – resmungou Edward – Desliga essa merda...

Ela, por sua vez, esticou o braço até o criado-mudo ao seu lado e derrubou o despertador no chão:

- Pronto...

Ed moveu a cabeça para o lado:

- Você quebrou ele de novo...

Sua esposa respondeu algo que ele não pôde entender. Pouco se importando com o fato de já estar quase atrasado para levantar, Edward fechou os olhos e continuou o sono. O sol continuou insistindo e fez com que Winry finalmente saísse de cima das costas do marido. Bocejou e coçou os olhos, olhando ao redor como se tentasse se localizar. Bastaram poucos segundos até que ela saltasse da cama em desespero:

- É tarde, é tarde, é tarde! – exclamava ela enquanto procurava suas roupas.

- Winry... – Ed soltou um muxoxo cansado e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Levanta Ed, você tem que cortar lenha! – ela jogou um sapato na cabeça do loiro e correu para fora do quarto.

Esfregando a nuca (que agora dera espaço para um galo e tanto) ele se levantou e rolou os olhos, murmurando impropérios:

- Eu me casei com um demônio...

No quarto da frente, já devidamente agasalhada, Winry lentamente abria a cortina azul com ovelhas estampadas, deixando o sol lentamente preencher o quarto infantil. Com um sorriso, ela se aproximou do pequeno berço de madeira e passou a observar um garotinho loiro, com pouco mais de um ano, dormir agitado com um carrinho de madeira entre as mãozinhas.

- Bom dia, meu amor... – ela alisou cuidadosamente os cabelinhos finos do garoto, mas ele apenas apertou os dedos dos pés e se esticou todo. – Quanta preguiça...!

Aparentemente William iria dormir um pouco mais. Sorrindo, ela saiu do quarto e seguiu para a cozinha afim de preparar o café da manhã. Não que Winry fosse dada às tarefas de casa, muito pelo contrário, mas entre ela e Ed, a menos perigosa na cozinha era a Rockbell.

Esquentou a frigideira e colocou dois tabletes de manteiga, começando a preparar as waffles de Ed. Na mesa de jantar haviam muitas coisas: todas elas não eram nem de longe equipamentos de culinária. Lá estavam chaves de fenda, chave hidráulica, chave inglesa, porcas, parafusos, molas, peças de diversos membros de _automails_, óleo, fios nervosos, dentre muitas outras ferramentas.

Ainda trabalhava com _automail_ e depois que Ed e Al recuperaram seus corpos, para a surpresa da loira, as encomendas aumentaram. Atualmente Winry estava trabalhando em uma perna para uma criança de quatro anos, moradora de Yourswell.

Enquanto encarava o trabalho ainda inacabado, lamentou-se:

- Aah... Tão simples! Mas este _automail_ está tirando muito tempo... Hmm... – caminhou até a mesa e tomou o pequeno membro em suas mãos. – O amortecimento eu já fiz... _check_. Agora, eu acho que falta regular a suspensão...

Enquanto revia seu trabalho, Winry esqueceu a panela no fogo. Só se lembrou quando sentiu um leve cheiro de queimado:

- Ah, não! As waffles! – atrapalhada, ela voou até o fogão e enfiou a panela na água fria da torneira.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, eu não consegui te ensinar a fazer uma simples refeição? – apareceu Pinako, vinda de seu próprio quarto.

- Er... – Winry ficou azul. – Eu me distraí, obaa-chan...

- Bom – ela expeliu a fumaça de seu cachimbo. – Deixe que eu termine o _automail_. Vá acordar Ed ou aquele preguiçoso vai dormir até o almoço.

A loira concordou com a cabeça e caminhou arrastando os pés até o quarto em que dividia com o marido, abrindo a porta com um chute e pronta para gritar por ele, mas a cama estava vazia.

- Ué...? – ouviu então o som do registro do chuveiro de água quente ser aberto. Sorriu e deu uma leve batida na porta do banheiro – Não demora Ed, só tende a esfriar mais!

- Tá bom, tá bom! – respondeu ele de volta.

Com um suspiro cansado, a mecânica saiu do quarto e passou pelo quarto do bebê. Estacou lá por um instante, olhando incrédula para a cena que se desenrolava lá:

- _W...Wi..lli...am..._

Edward estava terminando de vestir a calça de moletom quando ouviu um sonoro berro de Winry. Seu coração pulou e sambou na tampa do vaso sanitário antes de voltar para seu peito e ele finalmente sair desesperado atrás da loira:

- Winry? Mas qu...ê? – seu ar faltou e os olhos dourados ficaram opacos ao ver o quarto do menino repleto de floquinhos brancos.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – a Rockbell puxava os cabelos com força.

William estava sentado no berço e arrancava toda a espuma do colchão, rindo de rolar com a traquinagem. Ed fuzilou Winry com o olhar:

- Você quase me mata do coração por causa disso?!

- Como assim "por causa disso"?! Você não viu que o seu filho destruiu o berço?!

- Ele só está brincando, Winry!

- Brincando? Isso mais me parece o segundo passo da Alquimia! A _destruição_!

Ed não pode evitar um sorriso. Alquimia. Renkinjutsu, Rentanjutsu, Arte Proibida... Seus olhos se perderam por instantes. Tempo suficiente para fazer Winry entender o que havia feito; provocado lembranças.

- Ed...

- Tudo bem – ele sorriu um pouco mais, mas depois voltou a olhar a traquinagem do menino. – Okay... e agora?

- Vou dar um banho nesse demoniozinho da tasmânia – ela respondeu e pegou um menino no colo. Agitado e cheio de energia para gastar brincando o dia inteiro. – E você vai limpar essa baderna.

Ed reduziu-se a uma silhueta branca.

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois de tomarem um café da manhã (não menos confuso), Edward saiu da casa dos Rockbell com um machado sobre o ombro direito. O ex-alquimista usava roupas pesadas e luvas, além de protetores de orelha. Ele suspirou e uma fumaça fria escapou por entre seus lábios:

- Isso era tão simples antigamente... – resmungou enquanto caminhava até os fundos da casa e pegava as lenhas para cortá-las.

Desde que finalmente recuperou seu braço e sua perna, junto com o corpo de Alphonse, anos atrás, Ed fora privado de usar a alquimia. Não conseguia mais resolver as coisas com um simples bater de mãos, e a vida enfim se tornara dificultosamente interessante.

Falando em Alphonse... há um mês que não recebia qualquer carta do irmão. Al estava em Xing com Mei afim de "aprender o Rentanjutsu". Todos concordaram em acreditar naquela óbvia desculpa para ficar a sós com Mei por um tempo.

Uma hora depois Ed voltou com os dois braços cheios de lenha para a sala, onde encontrou Pinako obaa-chan a terminar o _automail_ encomendado e Winry sentada próxima à Dean no tapete com Will entre as pernas:

- Ah, finalmente Edward – resmungou a velha Pinako.

- Não começa, velha nanica – uma veia saltou na testa da idosa.

- Só porque você cresceu um pouco acha que pode me desafiar ainda, criança?!

Os dois iniciaram uma discussão que chamou a atenção de Will. O pequeno bebê estava rodeado de brinquedinhos, mas as expressões do pai e da bisavó pareciam-lhe muito mais interessantes. Pinako resmungou qualquer coisa e pegou seus instrumentos para terminar o membro na sala de trabalhos.

Winry viu seu filho agarrar sua blusa e soltar gemidinhos insistentes, tentando chamar a atenção do homem alto a sua frente. Finalmente conseguiu depois de soltar um gritinho agudo e cansado, fazendo Ed olhá-lo pouco depois de colocar a madeira na lareira:

- Ei, garoto – Edward sorriu e esticou a mão, esperando o menino se levantar e andar desajeitado até si. – Papai não te deu atenção, não é? Desculpe, agora sou todo seu.

Winry acendeu a lareira e depois deitou-se nas costas de Dean, observando Ed segurar William acima de sua cabeça. O garotinho ria de perder o fôlego. Sorria o mesmo sorriso de Edward. Era absurdo como os dois se pareciam:

- Oh, Will está voando! – ela entrou na brincadeira, ao que Ed "voava" com o filho em um rasante perto do rosto da mãe.

Aproveitando-se disso, Edward sussurrou perto do rosto do menino:

- Viu como a mamãe é bonita?

Winry corou violentamente.

- Mama!

Os dois se calaram e observaram pasmos a primeira palavra do bebê. A loirinha levou as mãos à boca e logo seus olhos transbordavam lágrimas de imensurável alegria. Edward parecia ter perdido toda a cor do corpo, e uma única lágrima desceu pela ponta de seu nariz:

- O que você disse, pequenino?

Will repetiu; parecia querer matar os pais de emoção. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a batida na porta, tampouco notou quando Pinako atravessou a sala e atendeu, recebendo o carteiro.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que a idosa também deixava algumas lágrimas caírem, mas logo notariam que a família se uniria novamente.

"_Nii-san, _

_Primeiramente, me desculpe pelo tempo que fiquei sem dar notícias. As coisas aqui em Xing estão bem, Mei e eu conseguimos cumprir nossas metas e aprender o máximo sobre Rentanjutsu. Ling e Lan Fan estão juntos e bem... Tal como Mei e eu._

Não vou me aprofundar mais, pois estamos voltando para casa! Levarei presentes para Will e para Winry.

_Espere por mim, nii-san!_

_Alphonse Elric"_

Inverno: Os dias em breve ficarão mais quentes em Rizenbool.

* * *

Se acharem este capítulo digno de um comentário, não hesitem em fazê-lo! :V

**Beijos,**  
**Bella-Tayoukai**


End file.
